Natural User interface (NUI) devices have become ever more popular with gesture capturing systems of various technologies being used to recognize gestures and postures of body parts of users.
Generally speaking, two types of NUI devices are currently available. The first type is configured for operating with many users and it would be advantageous to be able to train NUI devices of the first type to be able to operate properly with as much users as may be possible. The second type of NUI devices are configured to only work with a single user but it is unknown in advance which user will eventually use the NUI device.
Both of the aforementioned types of NUI devices lead to a training challenge: the first type poses a generalization challenge, while the second type poses a challenge of specialization.